heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Flashbolt101
Good job with all those unit pages. If you could, could you post a picture of the card. I don't know how to post pictures. I'll add some strategy huides to the character pages,too. Raelin Raeling doesn't need more then one page, she's just one character, both versions can go on one article. And thanks for your help! --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:13, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Both Raelins can go on one article, it saves confusion and article space. They can each get there own section explaining the differences between the two. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:46, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Strike? I'm sorry to here that you are on an editing strike, can you tell me what exactly made you do it? I can help. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:48, 19 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Strike I agree, I think wikia could have done a lot better. But only two things will change the new look: 1: If I buy this wiki from wikia and pay for both the server and site name (which won't happen). Or 2: wikia comes up with a different way to give the advertisers what they want while keeping the articles clean of random ads (which wikia doesn't feel like doing). So this is not going to look good for a while, but many users don't like this, so something will happen sometime. Untill then, I'm going to see if I can change our skin, probably like the one used on wikipedia. It is ad-free at the moment, but not for long... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:05, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :That idea on your page about lowering the font size won't work. You have to lower the byte count. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) HEY! Hey! You copyrighted from www.Heroscape.com! I want those articles that are copyrighted to be immediately changed! -- 22:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC)(Now identified as Drudge killer) Stop You crossed out my message and ignored my opinions this is an abuse of your power! This is the "nameless person" who thought there was a problem. I am an Admin and creator of a couple wikis and I know my heroscape. What I also know is that some of your information is from www.Heroscape.com some of your information is an exact copy from this website, this website is COPYRIGHTED I may add yes, COPYRIGHTED! Change it or I will alert the authorities on www.heroscape.com that you are breaking the law! --Drudge killer XD....? ;) 01:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for removing that content (although I am sure there was no need for legal terms to be brought into this). I dislike, however, you putting my name up on display, it is a poor show of sportsmanship. However I have won, so it does not matter to me now, if any editors bring back the information, though I can not defend you for being accountable! The sites in which I am an admin are: --Rant wiki wiki --Boom wiki wiki These are.....stupid... --Miniclip wiki A site of my own creation/adoption! I am done here as I have left your site in ruins, however more people should visit the real website now instead of a cheap imitation of it. I will be checking back to make sure no more copyrights have been placed every once in a while, oh and, have a nice day.--Drudge killer XD....? ;) 23:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I have just one more thing to do On the side bar on the main page near the bottom of the paragraph it says: For the main information put the character bio (From the official site) and then maybe a strategy or two with that character. Get rid of it. --Drudge killer XD....? ;) 23:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Administrator Hello again, Flashbolt101. Life has really been too much for me for the past year, so I haven't had much time to be online. And since I might never have a chance to start editing here again, I'm giving you all my administrative powers. I have no idea how active you are, or how long you're going to be here, but you'll be able to promote other should the need arise. Take care. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 03:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) You I will bring legal matters into this you asked for it as you have no right to use those bios they are copyrighted and I am willing to bring legal matters into it! You have half an hour. --Drudge killer XD....? ;) 21:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hurry Hurry up Hurry up I am tired of waiting you have no right to those bios and I WILL sue you so Hurry up. Leaving I am leaving so please remove my sysop privilages. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:23, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Wave 10!!! I've gotten some inside info on wave 10, I just need someone to put in the infoboxes and format the new pages. I'll fill the details in. Almost Done... I am nearly finished with all of the pages, I expect to be done before Christmas. Feel free to add any tidbits of info you find important, such as strategy, Heroscapers.com ratings, collectors #, whatever. -Krysto2002 A new master set = new figures Yep, it's here; new rules and everything. I intend to post all new details, blah, blah... I just need someone to fill out the figures pages. That means I need a table and all of the required hyperlinks. Don't worry about all of the text/stats I'll take care of that. Can't create an account HELP! I can't make a account! Can you make me an admin? If you make me a admin I will add a link to this wiki from mine, and i will make any single article you need me to that only requires 13 added lines. Lord chirox 18:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) How much do i have to edit? Can you give me a goal to get to? How many lines and new pages? Lord chirox 15:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) WHOA! WHOA! I was just going through the files and I saw that someone was trying to SUE the website? can they do that?! how did you stop that person? Seriously Legal stuff interests me can you recount the story please! on my talk page please when you get the chance! Moderator guy 02:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No Master Set 3, card stats. Dear Flashbolt, when I was checking out the cards for the 3rd master set I saw that most of them are blank. I would like to work on it but I don't know how to work on the cards. If you would tell me how I could work on them that would be awesome. Dragonite1919 12:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Dragonite1919 Editing Problems Hey, flashbolt I have been running into some editing problems that I hope you can fix. Is there a limit on how many times you can hit enter? Whenever I try to hit enter the 5th one seems like it doesn't work. I don't hit it 5 times in a row don't worry, but only having 4 headings doesn't seem to be that much helpful. Also when I try to put a word as a link it says "(page does not exist)", but I know it does. If you could help that would be wanderful I would like this place to be one of the best Wiki sites ever. Dragonite1919 01:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Dragonite1919 Revision of editing problems. I was trying to edit the Special abilities page, because it looked unorginized, and I tried to make flying as a different section then disengage and it didn't let me. I don't know if it was a bug or a glitch that prevented me from doing so. The broken links problem, I probably accidently missed spelled a word. Adding Images I'm new to this so, how do you add images? Please get back to me as soon as possible! Kwi-Fer-Nu 18:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sgt. Drake Alexander Sgt. Drake Alexander doesn't need two pages. Put all the information from both pages into one page and delete the disambuigation page.Jgheko Fett 00:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Delete Me Look, this might sound crazy,but I am the same person as Kwi-Fer-Nu. I accidentally logged in on my user name from another wiki (Jgheko Fett). So can you delete my Jgheko Fett User Page. Get back to me ASAP!Jgheko Fett 18:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sgt. Drake Alexander (I'm tired of waiting)!!!!!!! Are you gonna listen to me about this? I want the disambiguation page for Sgt. Drake Alexander deleted and the other two pages joined together!Kwi-Fer-Nu 16:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Delete Niflheim If you think I said N'IL'fheim in the title, you are mistaken. I am talking about NIFLheim. Can you delete the latter, as seen, it is a typo. Kwi-Fer-Nu 17:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Editing Problems I'm not trying to give you too much to do or anything, but whenever I edit stuff sometimes (it mostly happens after I create a new article) the article makes a break in the line after I veiw the page. I don't know if its my computer or the site, so can you help. p.s. I know this is a little off subject, but after I edit a page it says "Kwi-Fer-Nu made an edit" and then some crazy thing like August 29th 2009! I wasn't even active back then! Is some virus messing with the site or is it my computer. Kwi-Fer-Nu 02:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm Mach9. I like looking through various wikis and I found this one. When I saw the news "the site content is back." I looked into it. How did you best Drudge killer when he threatened to bring legal action into it? A prompt answer would be appreciated but not incredibly necessary, thanks. Your pal, Mach9 20:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Nice one! Mach9 16:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Finish editing? Can some someone a bit more experienced with Wiki finish editing and formatting the Ana Karithon and Erevan Sunshadow pages. I have added stats, abilities and categories. Alisair Longreach 15:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Pages to delete! If you haven't noticed yet, there has been recent vandalism, each of which has been marked for deletion, this is YOUR job, and only an admin can do it, so please take care of it, I can't stand knowing some juvenile moron though it fit to add pages such as "doodoo in my pants", and even worse is that it's STILL THERE! So please, get rid of it. Offer accepted I'll gladly accept your offer to become an admin. So far we've acquired a few more users, two of which (Alisair Longreach and Anselm Durante) are extremely helpful. I'm hoping to continue to expand the site's functions so that it shall be a reliable and helpful resource/supplement to HS players. Thanks for the offer! Omnicron/Mariedian reference? Hi, I was wondering if you have any reference to support your statement that the Omnicrons are "freedom fighters for the Mariedians who created them" that you put on Soulborg#The_Omnicrons. I am trying to track this down so that I can decide whether a Mariedian custom figure should be in the Jandar faction. Thanks Adam (dok on heroscapers) Administrator status Hello, I have been editing some of the articles on this Wiki, and I was wondering if I could have administrator status. This came up because I wanted to delete the "Rechets of Bagdan" article in order to replace it with the improperly spelled "Retchets of Bogdan" article. Thanks for considering my request, Nerman8r 23:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) The Last of the Admins Hey Flashbolt101, haven't seen you around the HeroScape Wiki, so I hope you see this. I was wondering about the possibiliy of becoming an Admin on this Wiki - seeing as I'm on anywhere from 5 days a week to at least once every other week - I'd be able to delete pages, help out other editors, new users and be better able to prevent vandalism. I'm not sure of the correct procedure to go through to request Admin status, but you are a bureaucrat so you seemed like a good person to go to. I've contributed a ton to this wiki and you are of course welcome to look through what I've done. I plan to stay around and continue to standardized the wiki. Let me know if you can help me out, would be a great Christmas present! The Matrix Prime (talk) 20:08, December 25, 2012 (UTC)